ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylva
Captain '''Sylva 'Stormcaller' '''is the current Captain of the Burning Fleet. She is an accomplished water dancer and well known in some areas of the Free Cities for her victory at the Battle of Scarlet Sound. Appearance and Character Words and Words Biography To understand the story of Sylva 'Stormcaller', one must go back, even before she was born in the year 348 AC. She was the daughter of some sailor and a barmaid; an unfortunate pairing that led to her birth, and the death of her mother. He was reluctant to take her aboard his ship, and she, even as a babe, was reluctant to enter his arms. He was secretive, reserved, and discreet. She never truly knew who he was, and neither did the crew of the Burning Fleet. He had bought his way into their care some years previous; they didn't know where he got his wealth, and they certainly didn't care to know. As it happened, Sylva was just another piece of baggage that he lugged aboard their fleet, and when he selfishly died in 350 AC, it forced the noble First Mate of the fleet, Denyo Nahohr, to adopt her as his own child. Under his instruction, Sylva learned the intricate art of language and literacy; she began to love the sea, and she became skilled in her peoples' ancestral gift of Water Dancing. She read maps, book, and anything else she could get her hands on. She could devour the most complex of texts in a matter of days, but her appetite for knowledge was never truly sated. Sylva grew obsessed with The Book of Lost Books by Marwyn the Mage, and idolized the long since deceased Daena the Dreamer, and her legendary book of visions, Signs and Portents. In 364 AC, just after Sylva turned ten-and-six, Denyo was elected the Captain of the Burning Fleet. He led them through their so-called "golden years", when contracts kept flowing in, and wealth filled their holds. Ten years later, Denyo accepted his final contract, and the Burning Fleet departed from the city of Lys to the Stepstone Isles. There, they were contracted to destroy a pirate hideout that had been terrorizing local shipping lines for a number of moons. In what would later become known as the Battle of Scarlet Sound, the fleet drifted directly into an ambush, and just as their namesake evoked, the Burning Fleet soon began to turn to ash. During the chaos of battle, Captain Denyo was killed by pirate raiders, and it was only because of the faith and carefully composed tactics of his daughter, that the Burning Fleet survived. She prayed as much and as hard as should could, and as if by some grace of god, a storm began to brew that extinguished their flames and destroyed the opposing fleet. The Burning Fleet limped out of the Stepstones, but out of the ashes rose a new captain: her name was Sylva 'Stormcaller', and she was about to make waves. Recent Events In 374 AC, Sylva was elected Captain of the Burning Fleet, suceeding her adoptive father, Denyo Nahohr. In 375 AC, alongside the rest of the Burning Fleet, Sylva traveled to the City of Braavos in order to seek contracts. Relationships & Connections Words Quotes Words also Category:Sellsail Category:Braavosi Category:Essosi